


Anytime (the Full of Surprises Remix)

by magicasen



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen
Summary: “The worst part is,” Tony said after they watched the would-be mugger be carted off by police, “that guy will never have the honor of knowing he was taken out by Captain America.”





	Anytime (the Full of Surprises Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wherever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306473) by [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth). 
  * In response to a prompt by [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2018) collection. 



> I really liked your insecure Steve in this little ficlet, and wanted to bring that part back in after their first date! I hope you like it! 
> 
> Thanks to ( ) for looking this over!

“The worst part is,” Tony said after they watched the would-be mugger be carted off by police, “that guy will never have the honor of knowing he was taken out by Captain America.”

The media was beginning to stop by now, and if they stuck around for much longer they'd figure out whose company they were in, and who exactly had disarmed the suspect of his knife and sent him tumbling when he made the mistake of running through here.

It was sheer coincidence that Steve had chosen this restaurant, an Italian place that was a cut above his usual preference for chain steakhouses and mom-and-pop diners. Now that Tony knew Steve intended for their dinner to be a date, it made sense, but Steve didn't have to go to the trouble. All he really had to do to impress Tony was show up and smile at him.

Tony resolved to drop a hint about the exquisite cannoli where it'd get picked up by reporters, to make up for the business tonight lost by having the cops milling around.

Steve didn't respond, and he was testing his wrists, frowning.

“You okay?” Tony asked. “You didn't get hurt, did you?”

“I'm fine. It's just hard to believe.”

“Really, you're surprised that the moment we want some time to ourselves, the world doesn't cooperate?”

Steve flushed. “I didn't mean that. Just surprised I took him down so easily.”

Tony's eyebrow shot up. “You've been an expert in hand-to-hand for over a decade, and you're surprised you took out some thug?”

“Easily 200, 220 pounds. I'm half his size.” Steve was pouting now.

“Steve,” Tony looked up, and he didn't know how he felt about this new insecurity, “you're regularly fighting demi-gods, alien warlords, and killer robots straight from post-apocalyptic nightmares. You're _always_ punching above your weight class, even when you have the serum.” 

Steve's smile twisted. “I guess you have a point.” He reached out, fist tapping against Tony's shoulder. “What do you think? Think you could take me on now, Shellhead?”

“I'm offended. You know, I was trained by Captain America.”

“Something to put to the test. Captain America didn't teach you everything in his repertoire.”

Tony had the distinct impression their conversation was a long way from sparring now, and from the flush on Steve's face when he winked at him, he'd been right on the money.

“Night's young yet. Lead the way.”

 


End file.
